


Sunglasses and Painkillers

by Nebula5030



Series: Merwaine Oneshots [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, Sickfic, Tooth Rotting Fluff, so much fluff y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: Merlin smiled slightly, then let out a breath. “… okay.” He bent and gave Gwaine’s cheek a quick kiss and gave his hand a squeeze before he stood. “I’ll be back later,” he said as he walked through the door and moved to return to the party.The famous Lothson-Ambrosius Holiday Party.But without the Lothson half.





	Sunglasses and Painkillers

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT. MY LAST (BONUS) FICLET FOR [Pendragons Company Winter in Camelot Rarepair Ficlet and Art fest](https://pendragonsandco-winterholidays.tumblr.com/)  
> ...although "ficlet" is a bit stretched because this _started_ as less than 750 words, but, uh, it _grew_
> 
> _Modern Era: A and B are famous for hosting a wonderful holiday house party (New Year's, Christmas, Yule, etc.) But the day of the party comes and A winds up trapped in bed with a horrible migraine. Cue B forgoing the festivities downstairs and simply spending time with A instead (bonus points if other friends do something to comfort A as well)._

Merlin knocked lightly on the door, before opening it slowly. “Gwaine?” he called softly into the dark.

Gwaine was in their bed, lying on his side and facing the door. It was only early evening, but he was already wrapped in blankets and with a sleeping mask over his eyes.

Light sensitivity was always a problem during his migraines.

Gwaine lifted his head, but he didn’t remove the eye mask. “Yeah, love?”

Merlin’s heart sunk – he’d been hoping Gwaine had managed to fall asleep. “Just coming to check on you.” Merlin said, stepping in and shutting the door behind him, muting the sounds of festive music from Gwaine’s old record player and conversation from their annual holiday party.

The two of them had been planning it for weeks, each bursting with excitement and anticipation, but then Gwaine’s head had decided it hated him and had proceeded to give him the worst migraine he’d had all year the day of the party.

Forcing him to be laid up in bed instead of joining the festivities downstairs.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

“No – I wasn’t asleep.”

Merlin’s eyes saddened as he sat on the bed and took Gwaine’s hand in his.  “How are you feeling?”

Gwaine sighed as he lowered his head back to the pillow. “Aura’s gone down but the nausea’s gone up.”

Merlin sighed as well, before taking his other hand and combing it through Gwaine’s hair. “I’m sorry.”

Gwaine smirked, but it was clearly forced. “It’s not your fault.”

“Is there anything I can get you?”

“No, I’ll be fine – you go have fun. Don’t miss out on my account.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?”

Whenever Gwaine had a particularly bad migraine, Merlin always stayed with him as much as he could: sometimes just cuddling, other times preparing a soothing bath complete with tea and scentless candles – just being with Gwaine and making sure he wasn’t alone.

But Gwaine only nodded. “I’m sure.” He smirked and then said, obviously trying to joke, “Can’t leave our guests unsupervised, now, can we?”

Merlin smiled slightly, then let out a breath. “… okay.” He bent and gave Gwaine’s cheek a quick kiss and gave his hand a squeeze before he stood. “I’ll be back later,” he said as he walked through the door and moved to return to the party.

The famous Lothson-Ambrosius Holiday Party.

But without the Lothson half.

Merlin rejoined his guests in the main part of the house, not even trying to hide his crestfallen expression.

Arthur spotted him first, and his eyes softened when he saw Merlin’s face.

“How is Gwaine?” Arthur asked as he walked over and joined Merlin at the side

Merlin sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Still bad. He said his nausea’s gotten worse.” Merlin shook his head, before lowering his arm and watching as Gwen, Freya, and Morgana tried to build a house out of cards on the table, before laughing as it collapsed spectacularly.

At least his friends were having fun. That was something Merlin could be glad for.

Even if Gwaine wasn’t there to join them.

There was silence for a moment before Arthur spoke again. “You know, Merlin, if you’d rather be with him right now, no one would blame you.”

Merlin jerked to him in surprise.

Gwen, having overheard, looked up and spoke before Merlin could. “Arthur’s right. I know you feel like you have to be here, but if you’d rather go be with Gwaine none of us will mind.”

Merlin blinked at her. “Really?”

“Really, really,” Gwen said with a smile.

Merlin felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Lance next to him. “We will be just fine, Merlin; do not worry about us. Go be with Gwaine.”

Merlin blinked again, before giving Lance a grateful smile.

Gwen smiled sympathetically. “Give him our love, won’t you?”

And with that, Merlin nodded, “I will.” He rushed from the room while calling a quick farewell over his shoulder, and made his way back to Gwaine.

Gwaine lifted his head in surprise once Merlin stepped back into the room. “Merlin?” he asked in confusion.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Merlin responded as he shucked off his shoes.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?”

“It seems to me that you’re back here even when I told you not to worry about me.”

“Hmm, maybe I am,” Merlin mused as he rounded the bed, before lying down along Gwaine’s back, one arm across Gwaine’s stomach and forehead to the back of Gwaine’s neck. “You know I never listen to what people tell me to do anyway.”

Gwaine laughed slightly, but still protested, “But, Merlin, won’t they be missing their host?”

“Gwen can handle it. You know how she usually begins to run things at some point during the night anyway.”

Gwaine snorted in amusement. “That she does.”

“She sends her love, by the way. Besides, you’re more important to me than some old holiday party anyway.”

Gwaine didn’t move for a moment, but then he shifted in Merlin’s arms, turning around. Merlin propped himself up above Gwaine, and watched as Gwaine lifted his sleeping mask, showing Merlin the first glint of his warm brown eyes since he’d retired hours ago. “Am I?” Gwaine asked cheekily.

Merlin rolled his eyes, but with a fond smile on his face. “Yes, you dolt. I’m glad to know that all of my times of saying ‘I love you’ hasn’t gone to your head.”

Gwaine chuckled, and Merlin’s heart lifted to see that Gwaine could still tease even when he was suffering. “I know, Merlin,” he said while looking up, a soft smile on his own face. “And I love you too.”

Merlin smiled, before bending and placing a quick peck to Gwaine’s lips. “Get some rest,” he said, moving back down and snuggling closer to Gwaine. “I’ll be right here.”

Gwaine hummed, and gave Merlin’s arm a grateful squeeze. “Thanks, love,” he murmured, before the two of them lapsed into silence once more, listening to the sounds of soft Christmas music and laughter leaking through the door from the party downstairs.

~

Armed with sunglasses and a dose of painkillers, Gwaine and Merlin descended the stairs later that night to see their guests off, the two of them deciding they should at least _try_ and brave the light for that.

Their guests had certainly noticed Merlin’s absence, but all of them seemed to only give him an understanding smile, and a sympathetic one to Gwaine.

“Feel better, little man,” Percival said while giving Gwaine a hug. “Wasn’t the same without you.”

Gwaine returned it, patting Percival’s back before stepping back. “Thanks, big man.”

“I hope you do too,” Gwen said, coming to give Gwaine a hug as well. “If there’s anything at all we can do, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“I think all I need is a good night’s sleep, but thank you, Gwen.”

Gwen gave him a soft smile before coming over to Merlin. She gave him a saddened smile. “I’m sorry you couldn’t join us.”

“It’s alright, Gwen,” Merlin said. “There’s always next year, after all.”

“What are you going to do now?”

“We’ll probably just get some more rest. I’ll let Gwaine sleep in while I clean tomorrow –”

“Don’t you worry about that,” Gwen said lightly. “Leon, Lance, and I took care of everything. Arthur even managed to help somewhat.”

Arthur, having overheard, turned to Gwen with an affronted look. “I helped more than ‘somewhat!’” he protested.

To which Gwen only giggled before turning to him. “Love you, too, Arthur,” she said with a smile.

Arthur rolled his eyes – lips twitching as he obviously tried not to smile – before he stepped outside with a huff. “I’ll go scrape off the car.”

Merlin laughed, before turning back to Gwen and giving her a hug. “Thanks, Gwen.”

“Well, good night, you two.”

“Night,” both Merlin and Gwaine said as she stepped outside.

Merlin and Gwaine said their farewells to the rest of their guests, watching as they all left the house, climbed into their cars, and began to drive off.

They watched the last car leave, Gwaine waving once, before the two of them stepped back inside. Gwaine shut the door and locked it. “Well that’s that then.”

Merlin nodded and smiled. “So it is.”

Gwaine mirrored the smile for a moment, before he winced behind his sunglasses and let out a short hiss and pained groan.

Merlin’s eyes saddened, and he let out a soft sigh as he took Gwaine’s hand.

“Go on back upstairs,” Merlin said, squeezing Gwaine’s fingers. “I’ll bring you some ginger tea for your nausea.”

“Thanks, love,” Gwaine said. He lifted Merlin’s fingers to his lips and gave them a kiss, before letting out a sigh as he began to walk back to their room. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

~

Merlin woke before Gwaine the next morning – which wasn’t all that unusual, migraine or no – and he spent a couple minutes lying there in silence before he willed his eyes to open.

Gwaine was still asleep, his breathing deep and even, and as Merlin looked him over he couldn’t see any signs of Gwaine being in pain. Merlin smiled, relieved, and gently kissed Gwaine’s forehead before he got up.

Merlin made his way to their bathroom to start his day, first taking a shower – long and hot – before heading to the sink to brush his teeth.

It was just as he was finishing that he heard Gwaine’s shuffling steps, and he turned to see Gwaine walking in wearing gray sweats (Gwaine’s usual choice of sleepwear being that and naught else), and hands to his hair as he pulled it back with a hair-tie.

Merlin smiled. “Hey.”

Gwaine looked up and smiled as he lowered his hands. “Hey, love.”

“How do you feel?” Merlin asked, setting down his toothbrush and coming over to put his arms over Gwaine’s shoulders.

“Better,” Gwaine answered, wrapping his own arms around Merlin’s waist. He smiled. “A lot better.”

“I’m glad,” Merlin said, pecking Gwaine’s nose (much as he loved Gwaine, Merlin didn’t want his morning breath). But then Merlin let out a sigh as he leaned in to hold Gwaine tighter. “I just wish I could do more; I hate seeing you like that.”

“You being there helps more than you know,” Gwaine responded softly, before turning his head and kissing Merlin’s cheek. “So thank you.”

They stayed like that for a couple moments longer, just holding the other, before Merlin moved back. “I’ll go see what’s become of our house,” he said, stepping outside the bathroom as Gwaine stepped to the sink. “Make sure Gwen wasn’t lying when she said that everyone had cleaned.”

“Don’t worry – I’ll help you confront Arthur for his mess when it comes to it,” Gwaine said, turning and giving Merlin a wink.

Merlin rolled his eyes with a fond smile, then went to the nightstand to grab the cup of ginger tea from last night before he made his way downstairs.

A couple remnants from the party were still out, but Gwen had been right in that most things had been cleaned – Merlin needed to remember to thank them all for that the next time they got together.

(Or maybe just over text. It was the holidays – he could be lazy.)

He spent a couple minutes sorting out the last few things – collecting a cup here, tossing a stray ribbon there, and moving the frying pan back to it’s home because _how on Earth did you get_ _here_ _?_ – and overall just making sure the rest of the house wasn’t a complete disaster.

It was just as Merlin was putting away the last of the scattered items that he heard Gwaine come down to the kitchen, now in a soft blue shirt along with his sweats. “Alright, love, let’s see what we’re having for breakfast.”

Gwaine opened the fridge -

\- and stopped.

“Uhhh, Merlin? Love?”

Merlin turned and found Gwaine staring into the fridge with a very bemused look on his face.

Merlin walked over and looked in.

And he blinked.

Resting in their fridge among all the various take-out boxes and restaurant leftovers was one of their glass baking dishes, which wasn’t all that unusual provided that one of them had actually bothered to try and make something.

What _was_ unusual was that it was filled with cinnamon rolls – home-baked, untouched, and Merlin certain that neither he nor Gwaine had made them.

“What-?” Merlin started through a laugh as Gwaine shook his head in wide-eyed confusion.

There was a note on top. Gwaine reached out to grab it and Merlin read over his shoulder.

 

_Gwaine, Merlin –_

_We wanted to help you out last night. Freya suggested we make you dinner, but Arthur told us how Gwaine was feeling nauseous and didn’t think that was a good idea. But too many of us liked the idea to give it up, so we made something else instead._

_So, here, breakfast on us!_

_Hope you feel better soon._

– _Gwen, Arthur, Morgana, Percival, Leon, Lance, Mithian, Freya, and Elyan_

_PS: I promise we tried to clean your kitchen as best we could once we were finished, but I do apologize if a couple things are out of place._

 

Merlin laughed. “I guess that’s how the frying pan got to where I found it this morning.”

Gwaine chuckled as he lowered the note. He smiled at the cinnamon rolls. “I think I know what we’re having, then.”

~

After the cinnamon rolls were reheated and devoured, Merlin and Gwaine found themselves on their couch, Gwaine’s head on Merlin’s lap with shut eyes and whatever holiday movie the television station had put on playing in the background.

Though neither of them were paying attention to _The Snowman_ at the moment, as Merlin was currently composing a thank you text to everyone who had signed the note, and Gwaine offering suggestions (some more serious than others) when Merlin read it to him.

And once he was satisfied, Merlin hit _Send,_ before shutting his phone off and setting it aside.

It was just going to be him and Gwaine today, he thought with a smile, leaning down to give his husband a kiss.

~

_Thanks for the cinnamon rolls – they were fantastic <3_

_Gwaine’s feeling a lot better, btw. He’s still a little under the weather but if all goes well he should be fine by tomorrow. Thank you all for your well wishes and we hope to get together again soon, preferably when Gwaine’s head doesn’t feel like it’s in a vice._

_(Also, Gwen, could you please tell Arthur that the frying pan DOES NOT belong with the cereal?)_

_Love you all, and happy holidays <3_

_– Merlin and Gwaine_


End file.
